


Wet

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to visit the armoury in the rain. Arthur feels bad about sending him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the fics I started then neglected. This first chapter was written for Christmas 2008.

Merlin sighed heavily as he leaned against a wall, having just run in through the main castle entrance. Arthur had insisted that his servant should take some of his armour to be repaired before the training session the next morning, even though the clouds looked like they may be about to burst. He had only just left the armour with the royal armourer when it started to rain, so he'd had to run back as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for Merlin, he couldn't run particularly fast so he was outside in that weather for what seemed like an age before he made it back inside. He had leaned against this wall to get his breath back and was starting to feel a little calmer, when a girl turned the corner and stopped just in front of him.

"The Prince wishes to see you in his quarters, Merlin," she informed him, before heading back in the direction from whence she came.

With another sigh, the warlock dragged himself up off the wall and started off towards Arthur's chambers, leaving a trail of water behind him as he went. After dripping all the way up the stairs, he reached the rooms the Prince would be in and knocked on the door. Inside, Arthur was pacing. He'd been thinking about some new training methods for the knights and wanted to bounce the ideas off someone - not so much for a second opinion, but to confirm that he was in fact a genius. For this job, Merlin was a perfect match.

"Enter," he called as he heard the knock. Once he heard the door open, then close again, he began to speak, not turning round to face his servant yet. "I've been having a few thoughts. I'd like your opin-" he stopped as he took in the sight before him - he had turned round, only to be faced with a rather soggy Merlin. The Prince tried his best to hold back a laugh but he wasn't successful, so he brought his hand to his mouth to try and disguise it as a cough. "Oh dear... You _**are**_ a sorry sight, aren't you?" he asked, sniggering into his sleeve.

Merlin wasn't impressed. Putting on his best 'I'm sulking now' face, he replied, "Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't made me go out. I told you it was going to rain..." Scuffing his boot on the stone floor, he looked down and avoided eye contact with the Prince. As he stood there, a breeze caught him and he shivered.

This was enough to switch on the 'sympathy' area in Arthur's brain and he stepped forwards, saying, "Come on, get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Even as he started to remove his coat, Merlin didn't make eye contact - even now he was still attempting to be annoyed with Arthur for sending him out in the first place. He watched as the Prince walked through to the bedroom and returned with a blanket, which he held up in front of Merlin as the warlock undressed. This lessened Merlin's embarrassment somewhat as he took off his shirt and then his boots. His cheeks flushed a funny shade of red as he removed his trousers and stepped into the blanket.

Letting go of the blanket as he wrapped it around the other boy, Arthur stepped back and indicated a chair for Merlin to sit in. Deep down he knew that he probably shouldn't have sent his servant out in what was likely to be quite a bad storm and although he felt sorry, he wasn't really supposed to go around apologising to the servants so he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he poured a goblet of wine and placed it down next to Merlin, nodding in confirmation that is was okay for the boy to drink it.

Hesitantly, Merlin reached out and took the goblet, bringing it to his lips slowly and taking a small sip. After waiting a few seconds to check he wasn't going to die from some sort of poison, he took another sip and sat the goblet back down. "Don't go thinking this makes everything alright again…" he muttered, glaring at a spot on the floor.

Arthur sighed. When he'd made up his mind not to apologise because princes don't say sorry, he hadn't realised that Merlin was going to be all cute and moody about it. He'd come to realise of late that the younger boy's stroppy moments were unbelievably adorable and it was proving increasingly difficult to keep his hands to himself. Now it was even worse, because there was only a blanket between him and Merlin's naked body. ' _Now there's a thought…'_ Arthur mused, and felt a fluttering in his abdomen.

Suddenly, and before he knew what he was doing, he was kneeling down next to the chair that the boy was sitting on.

"Look, I probably should have listened to you about the weather… what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, resting a hand on Merlin's thigh.

Merlin froze. For a moment, it was as though his brain wasn't there any more, because no matter how hard he tried to grasp a word - any word - he couldn't. Finally, the words returned, but they weren't quite working properly. "I-I… eh…" he stuttered, trying to look anywhere but down into the Prince's eyes. He was about to make another attempt at a reply when suddenly there didn't seem to be any blanket between his skin and Arthur's.

"If you don't know… I've got a few ideas," Arthur said, trailing his hand up the inside of Merlin's thigh and smirking. "Seems like you think this is a good idea, too…" he added. Receive only an intake of breath as a response, he decided to continue, taking Merlin's cock in his hand and making slow controlled strokes. This elicited a whimper from the younger boy, who had been about to object - for what reason, he hadn't quite decided - when his mind had suddenly been focussed elsewhere. Arthur said nothing, simply smirking as he continued with his movements.

"Arthur, wait…" Merlin attempted to object, knowing that this shouldn't be happening and that so much could go wrong from it. Arthur pulled himself up and sort of on to the chair, half on Merlin and half on the chair's armrest, at which point he leaned in and kissed the boy firmly, holding the back of his head as he did so.

Arthur broke away from the kiss for a moment to remove his shirt. Merlin responded with a soft moan that was a cross between pleasure and annoyance as Arthur's hand was gone, but he needn't have worried because it was soon replaced. He reached out one of his own hands, experimentally placed it on the older boy's chest and when it wasn't rejected he wrapped it around the Prince's torso and pulled him closer.

There was a knock at the door and the two of them jumped apart, Arthur scrambling to his feet as quickly as possible. "What is it?" he called through the door, not wanting to open it and be caught half-naked with his very naked manservant. A servant muttered something about the king wanting to see Arthur immediately, then scuttled off, leaving the Prince trying to pull his shirt back over his head.

"I've just got to go and see what my father wants. We need to talk when I get back," he informed the younger boy, then exited the room, leaving a frustrated, rather naked and aroused Merlin attempting to curl up in the blanket again.


End file.
